


Ni No Chihiro! Rise of the Pure Hearted Hero!

by FranzSan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Also this is a play!, Chihiro's a pure hearted lad!, Damn it Mondo this game is rated T..., Danganronpa and Ni no Kuni!, Expect to see a lot of characters!, Freeform, Gen, Kazuichi trying and failing to be cool, Mondo's Foul Mouth!, Together at last!, Which is why we have a mature rating...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/pseuds/FranzSan
Summary: Another world, different from our own, is under the tyrannical control of the Junko Enoshima, the White Witch, and her trickster cohort, Kokichi, the Dark Djinn. With the hearts of everyone on the line, a pure hearted hero crosses into this new world with the intent to bring back his lost parent. Now, with the help of his friends along the way, Chihiro Fujisaki grows into a hero to bring peace to both worlds in this stunning tale of friendship and adventure."Great job with the Play's description Hifumi!""Ms. Yonaga! Not in the Summary!"
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Stepping into a Whole Nother World...and Almost Getting Trampled to Death...

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've been sitting on for...oh Jeez...two years at this point. But I recently caught the bug again and I at least wanted to give the whole world a preview at least of what was to come. The character list is small but trust me, this list is gonna expand like a balloon in no time. I love Danaganronpa, and I love Ni No Kuni. So this was something I really, really wanted to do!
> 
> I'm not going into this with all the characters planned out. There's a few things I have to figure out as time goes on, but I hope this'll be a fun ride for all of us.
> 
> Oh, and I'd like to give special thanks to Fee5H for helping me figure some stuff out. This story is for you my friend!

An audience as far as the eye could see had gathered inside the theater at Hope’s Peak Academy to witness something special. Something never before done in the entire history of the school. A massive play, promoted to feature every student from every class. A veritable gathering of talents, all brought together to perform a play that, if the advertising (done by none other then the duo of the Ultimate Artist and the Ultimate Pop Sensation themselves) was correct, would change the lives of those who witnessed this play in action.

The stage was set...and as the lights dimmed, out from the curtain came none other then the Ultimate Artist herself.

“Nyahaha! Welcome one and all to Hope’s Peak’s production of...Drum Roll please!”

One Ibuki drum roll later…

“NI NO KUNI!!! Wrath of the White Witch! Trademark cause Byakuya had to pay a looooooooot of money to Bandai Namco for the rights to put on this play. But we can thank him later! I hope you’re all as excited as I am! Cause this play’s gonna be a big ol hoot! Seriously, we ended up needing all three classes in order to complete it. PLUS some of our senpais who graduated, a few teachers, some of the little Ultimates, and even a family member or two! Plus we had a big budget and stuff...so make extra certain you pay for your tickets! Anyone caught not paying their tickets will be subject to a beating! Anyways...that’s all! Prepare to enter the magical, mystical, heartfelt, emotional, humorous, sorrowful, and most of all...MASSIVE world of Ni No Kuni!”   
  
The audience gave their applause...as we all travel into the mystical world...and enter a tale of joy and sorrow. A tale of friendship and tragedy. And a tale of a pure hearted hero. One whose heart would help him save the world as we know it...and as we don’t.

-

Green grass bristles quietly as a soft wind blew over them. It brushed the top of the blades as softly as a kitten’s whisper, while the chirping of birds gave a sign that the day was a day like any other. The clouds dark shadows passed over the white flowers and the sun peaked out past a tall stack of bones. The only sign that something was different was the panting of a young boy...and...well...

“Oi! Hurry up and move your fucking ass!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Owada! I’m coming!”

The young boy was barely under 5’0 tall. His attire was clean as a whistle, blue pants held up by white suspenders over a buttoned up yellow shirt. His blue shoes had some blades of grass upon them. In his right hand, he clutched tightly to a stick. In his left hand, he held a brown covered book like his life depended on it. The boy hadn’t gotten much exercise lately, as he needed to slow down to catch his breath, his hazel eyes closed and his light brown hair shining a little in the sunlight.

“Chihiro, come on! Ya can’t get tired on me now, Ding Dong Dell’s just up ahead!” The boy’s compatriot was much smaller in comparison to him, but his presence certainly took up quite a bit of room. He was in a green one piece jumpsuit, with piercing purple eyes, and his hair, done up in a pompadour style, held a lantern at the end of it.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when several birds took flight from the tree branches they were perched on. Flying overhead, as both Chihiro and Mr. Owada looked up in confusion. Their sights were soon focused on the direction they had come from...a rumbling in the distance soon gave way to a mass of hulking, antlered figures trolloping their way. Despite the distance they thought they had, the massive herd was approaching them with blinding speed.

Chihiro panicked, clutching onto his book. “W-What do we do?”

Mr. Owada gave as calm of an answer as he could give in the circumstance. “FUCKING RUN FOR IT!!!”

But Chihiro knew he’d never be able to outrun the herd. In a panic, he sat down, placing his hands over his head, screaming as hooves trampled next to him and dust went flying everywhere. It seemed like the nightmare would never end until it got quiet. Chihiro peaked up from his spot, patting his shoulder in shock that he was even alive.

“Alright.” Mr. Owada said in a rather casual tone for someone who almost got trampled to death. “Let’s get going before more shit hits the fan.”

Chihiro felt confused...and frankly his heart was beating faster then his little legs could ever hope to run, but he found himself getting up and hurrying after his much smaller partner. “P-Please wait up.”

Mr. Owada stopped at a cliffside, placing his hands upon his sides, a smile etched itself onto his face as he waited for Chihiro to finally catch up to him. Chihiro bent down and panted for a few seconds before he rose, seeing a sight that took his breath away in a different way then before. Tiredness had been swiftly replaced by a sense of aw. “So this is...your world.”

Over the distance, as trees and mountains as far as the eye could see. Cliffsides with waterfalls and clear blue skies gave a solid blue tint to the environment, and peaking out of the trees was the top of a castle, a castle that would prove to be his very first stop in a long and fruitful journey he would partake in. And Mr. Owada clipped in. “You’re damn right! It’s a whole nother world yer lookin at! Ain’t it something else?”


	2. When Going Shopping for Milk Unintentionally Ends up Changing Your Entire Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I wanna try getting back into a schedule like I used to have with Galactic Melancholy. Since these are going to be smaller chapters, it feels like a brand new adventure that I can ease back into. So, I'm going to aim for at least two or three new chapters every weekend, Friday through Sunday. I'm honestly really stoked for this fanfic and I hope you guys have fun as well!

Motorville was a small, yet bustling town. It’s population wasn’t the biggest, but it was one of those little slices of Heaven where everyone knew each other. A town where, as was listed in its title, motor vehicles were its main line of business, though by no means the only means of such. One such business was Asahina’s Milk and Donut Bar, which, despite its name, was not a place where you would go to get drunk on milk and donuts. No, it was more of a little like a little grocery store. And a cute one at that. Where you could buy donuts for 35 cents and oranges for 1 cent.

It was this place where our adorable little protagonist was hurrying, almost running into a man moving a box and giving him a little apology before heading into the store, where he was greeted by the store owner, a young, tan lady in a purple sweater, her hair was tied into a ponytail that pointed upwards. The lady turned as she heard someone enter and was greeted by a chipper voice.

“Good morning Miss Asahina!”

The lady instantly smiled brightly as she greeted him with equal enthusiasm. “Why good morning-” She took a quick pause to look at her hand and make sure that she got the name right. “Chihiro! I’ve already got your groceries prepared over there.”

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Chihiro gave a polite bow and reached over to the table next to him, picking up a brown paper bag and a glass bottle of milk. He was about to turn and head out when Miss Asahina got his attention.

“Oh, I almost forgot again! Um…” One more check of the hand. “Have you seen Kazuichi around? He said he was looking for you. He had something to show you, apparently?”

“He did?” Chihiro took a second to think of what his pink haired friend may have wanted to show him, until it all clicked in his head and some excitement started to show in his eyes. “That must mean he finished it…” He said under his breath. “Um...I’m sorry for bothering you, but do you know where Kazuichi went?”

Miss Asahina giggled. “Don’t worry, he just stepped outside to deliver some groceries for me. Knowing his attention span when it comes to cars I don’t think he’ll have gotten far.”

“Thank you Miss Asahina!” Chihiro bowed again and went to leave the room.

“Oh! And tell your Mom I said “hi” for me!”

“I’ll remember Miss Asahina!” Chihiro’s mood brightened further, getting such a small, but pleasant task. The cheerful boy had exited the building and looked to his left, where, sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of a familiar boy just down the sidewalk, looking at a car.

“Shoot...this one’s got a nice engine on it! Oooooh baby I just wanna hop in there and get that engine revving!” The boy was grinning something fierce with sharp teeth that always stook out. He was wearing a reddish pink shirt and blue jeans, with a beanie over his hair, though several locks of it stood out, including a braid. Chihiro approached the boy from the side.

“Hi Kazuichi.”

“AH!!!” The boy jumped back to the side. “Bro! You almost scared me half to death! Ya can’t just sneak up on someone like that!”

“S-Sorry!” Chihiro bowed politely for the third time in two minutes. “I didn’t mean to.”

Kazuichi grinned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Don’t worry Soul Bro. I know you didn’t mean it. And besides, there’s no way I can get mad. After all, she’s ready to go!”

Chihiro’s eyes lit up, sparkling like the stars themselves. “Miss Asahina told me that you wanted to see me about something! Is it what I think it is?”

Kazuichi clenched his hands into fists and pumped them. “Heck yeah! Well...we’ve gotta be careful cause there’s no telling who's listening, but I can tell you that after spending all of last night cranking it, she’s at peak perfection!”

“You um...could have worded that differently.” Chihiro chuckled nervously. He got over that awkward pause and asked “What’re we going to do?”

Kazuichi then placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, his grin remained strong. “Well the way I see it, after all the hard work we’ve put in, the best time to take her for a spin is tonight.”

“T-Tonight?” Chihiro’s smile dropped as he looked down at his hands and the groceries within them. He gave it a deep thought, and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do it tonight. I’d need to ask my mom...and...well…”

Kazuichi gasped and halted, placing his hands onto Chihiros shoulder and looking him directly in the eyes. “Chihiro! Soul Bro! We can’t delay it! You know what they say about procrastinators! They always wait until tomorrow, or the next tomorrow, or the next next tomorrow, and you’ve waited so many tomorrows that you missed out on your big adventure today!”

“But...I um…” Chihiro really didn’t want to miss out on what Kazuichi had planned out. He could see it in his friends eyes that this was going to be really special to him. And they’ve talked about this dream for years upon years. It wouldn’t be right to skip out on this...especially when Kazuici worked so hard the night before. Chihiro nodded and met his friend's eyes with slight hesitation. “Okay, we’ll do it tonight. But...we’ll have to be really quiet about it...I...I’ll have to sneak out of my house…”

“S-Soul Bro…” Kazuichi tears up, before giving Chihiro a big hug, nearly spilling the groceries the smaller boy was holding. “You’re gonna sneak out of your house for me!? You’re the best Soul Bro another Soul Bro could ask for!”

“H-Happy to help...b-but please be careful…”

“Oh, right, groceries…” Kazuichi put him down. “Alright...meet me at my garage. Get ready for this epic cool line...Be there...or be SQUARE!!!” He even added a pose at the end of it.

Chihiro...couldn’t be mad when his friend did stuff like that...so he chuckled. “Oh course.”

-

“So...this is the child who’s gonna save the world?”

“That’s what Monaca heard the Crystal Ball say, Your Most Radiant Big Sister.”

A glowing, purple crystal ball carried the scene of two friends talking, but the ones watching the scene had no good intentions whatsoever. Pure malice seeped off of a being whose flowing, white hair, styled in two pigtails. All while her green parrot sat perched onto a stand.

“So...even the Dark Djinn’s power won’t be able to stop this boy?” The white haired girl’s voice was odd, as it had two distinct tones to it. One was clearly a girl, yet the other was...metallic in nature.

“Monaca fears not.” The parrot’s voice was calm, collected, but had a childlike sense of wonder that peaked out of it.

“So...what’s that kid’s name?”

“Monaca believes it’s Chihiro, Your Most Radiant Big Sister.”

“Chihiro…”

…

…

…

“More like Chi-ZERO!!! Am I right!?”

“You’re always right, Your Most Radiant Big Sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Taichi won't be Chihiro's Parent in this fanfic. Who's Chihiro's mother going to be? Find out next time!


	3. Remember when Phil skipped school even when there was nothing stopping him from doing so? Silly Phil...Oh also we get to meet Chihiro's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not getting two chapters out this week. Friday was an anime day and Saturday was an MMA day. I'll try to get more chapters out this upcoming Friday-Sunday.

Chihiro ran back home with mixed feelings. One predominant feeling was pure excitement that Kazuichi had completed his assignment and they’d soon be doing something they’d been dreaming of for years. However, there was, of course, a sense of nervousness. This was mostly due to Chihiro having never snuck out of his own house before...or any house for that matter. Chihiro had never committed a crime before. Not even so much as accidental jaywalking. So this was a major leap and bound, though hopefully not one that’d end with him behind bars or in a career in politics. It also stung a little because Chihiro didn’t like the idea of going behind his mother’s back. He really did love his mother with every fiber of his being, she was the kindest, most encouraging person he’d ever known, and was always entirely encouraging of him and his passions. But he also couldn’t break the word he made with his soul bro, and thus, he knew that he had to keep this on the down low.

Chihiro reached his destination and slowly pushed the door open, using the opposite side of his elbow to turn the knob before slowly making his way into the house.

His ears were greeted by the sounds of music that only his mother could make. A soft piano song that he’d heard many times before, Clair de Lune, a song that had been described to him as “Moonlight dancing on water.” His gaze turned towards the sound of where the music was coming from, and sitting at the piano in their living room was a pretty woman with ash blonde hair, which reached her shoulders and had a single hair sticking up and going to the side, and a green dress. This version of Clair de Lune was at a slower pace, as she hummed along with the melody. The woman had already noticed that her son had come home, but she kept playing, feeling happy knowing her child had come home and was clearly in a good mood.

“I’m home, Mom! I got the groceries…” Chihiro nodded with a smile on his face, hugging the groceries close to his chest. “Oh, and Miss Asahina says hi.”

Kaede turned and let out a soft giggle. Her warm, plum eyes met Chihiro’s and made him feel warm inside. “Did she? Aw...Aoi’s such a sweet person.” She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and addressed her son with a sing song voice. “Could you put the groceries on the table? I already made you some breakfast.”

“Thank you Mom.” Chihiro went over to the table and carefully set the bag and the milk on the table. “The piano sounds wonderful.”

“Aw, thank you sweetie.” Kaede brushed her fingers lightly over the keys, not pressing down to make a sound, but more to imagine how she’d set her fingers to let out another round of music. “I’ve got to make sure this is perfect. After all, there’s going to be a lot of people watching and we’ve only got one more week before the show starts.”

“It’s going to be amazing, Mom.” Chihiro nodded, giving a little fist pump, though there was something...that clicked with him. His mother was going to have concert practice tomorrow, she played the piano professionally, and she had to make sure that she was in proper form before the concert, that included making sure her sleep schedule was stable. “Don’t you have to leave for your concert practice in the morning?”

“Yep! That’s the case.” Kaede nodded, placing her finger to her mouth as she thought out her schedule. “I do have to leave early to practice with the rest of the band, then I’ll make it home at...around 4 PM. So I’ll make it home to make you a hearty lunch!” She clasped her hands together and her voice brightened further. “Hope you’re alright with that sweetie!”

“Yeah…” Chihiro nodded, keeping his smile up as best he could to at least try to act like nothing was wrong. “Does that mean you’re going to bed early?”

“Well not earlier than you.” Kaede pointed out. “But yeah, I’ll be going to bed earlier then I usually do.” She then tilted her head to the side and eyed her son. “Is there a reason you want to know?”

“Um...no?” Chihiro’s eyes instantly went to the side, his poker face was...a 2 out of 10. And that was being generous.

Kaede couldn’t help but notice that Chihiro was being mysterious about something...her motherly instinct and Chihiro’s total lack of ability to lie without showing more tells than an ametuer hour magic show. But Chihiro was also not one to usually lie like that. Her mind instantly went around and wondered why he would lie to her? Was he planning on sneaking out? Was there a girl he wanted to talk to? A boy? Did he and Kazuichi take that next step in their relationshi-no...wait...they were soul bros. It’d have been awkward if they went to that next level, plus Kaede was certain that Kazuichi was into blonde girls and cars. That left only one conclusion…

“You’re not hoping I go to bed early because you want to look up naughty things on the internet, are you?”

Chihiro was happy he wasn’t drinking anything because he would have had the single most epic spit take in history. His face went as red as a beet as he waved his hands in deflection. “N-No I’m not! I promise I would never use my laptop for evil!”

Kaede chuckled once again. “I know you wouldn’t sweetheart. You know your mom’s just teasing you. You can have your breakfast now. Don’t want you being late for class.”

Chihiro laughed...trying his hardest to hide how his face was still blushing from the pure, unfiltered awkwardness of what just happened. But at least she wasn’t fully aware that he was...in some way lying to her. He just needed to take care of school stuff and he’d be home free for the day! Hopefully…

-

“Soul Bro…” Kazuichi whispered from behind a bush. “Sooooouuuuuuuuul Brooooooooooo…”

“K-Kazuichi you don’t need to hide like that.” Chihiro blinked in confusion.

“I’m just making sure I work on my sneaking skills for tonight.”

“Kazuichi, shouldn’t we be going to school?” Chihiro added...with even more confusion.

Kazuichi blew a raspberry. “School! Drool! Tonight’s gonna be the biggest night in Motorville history! I can’t go to school!”

“Um…” Chihiro innocently raised his hand. “But if we’re going to do...the thing tonight...doesn’t that mean we can still go to school and still have the biggest night in Motorville history?”

“...”

“...”

Kazuichi slumped down in defeat. “Yeah let’s go to school.”

Chihiro awkwardly laughed and patted his soul bro on the back, trying his hardest to encourage him after yet another failed attempt to be too cool for school.


End file.
